1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to wall plates for electrical devices and electrical boxes.
2. Background Art
Electrical wall plates are conventionally used to cover electrical devices and electrical boxes to prevent electrical shock while providing an aesthetically pleasing appearance. Further, electrical wall plates are typically installed after the electrical devices are mounted within the electrical box.